Volver a Mí!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: TRADUCCION. Han pasado tres años desde que Shun se marcho. Alice no es la misma desde entonces. Hasta que una noche lo ve. ¿Volvera con ella?


**Hola a todas las personas que visiten este espacio y se tomen la molestia de clikear esta historia. Esta seria la tercera traducción que subo a esta página y como siempre de mi pareja favorita en todo el universo Bakugan Shun y Alice. Un poco decepcionada con el fin que tuvo la tercera temporada de Bakugan, New Vestroia. Estuvo bien pero, justo el capitulo en el que se reencuentran Shun y Alice, tendremos que esperar hasta el 2010 cuando salga la cuarta temporada. Nos dejan con la pica.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes a sus respectivos autores, y la historia a:**___**Cocoacharm15**_

**Disfruten:**

************************************************************************************

**Volver a mí.**

Un estridente grito se escucho desde la planta baja de la casa¸ asustando a las palomas que se encontraban en el alto árbol que esta junto a la ventana. Estudiosamente los ignore, prosiguiendo a colocar el álbum de fotos que estaba por terminar. Una por una, fotos de mis amigos y aventuras colocados en su lugar. Al final, como siempre, páginas en blanco.

Esas eran las páginas reservadas para él.

"¿Alice?" una voz femenina pregunto tranquilamente desde el marco de la puerta.

Le sonreí un poco a Runo, pero ella frunció el ceño y entro a la habitación, tomando asiento a mi lado en la pequeña cama. "Siento si Dan y yo te estamos molestando. El solo decidió portarse como un idiota y yo me deje llevar".

El chico mencionado subió las escaleras sonriéndome cuando entro al cuarto de huéspedes. "Debiste de verla Alice. Hombre desearía tener la cara que puso en cámara"

Su novia camino hacia él y le propino un fuerte golpe en su brazo, inclinándose a susurrar algo en su oído. Los ojos de Dan se ensancharon, su ceño se frunció y parecía preocupado.

"Él volverá, no te preocupes" Trató de tranquilizarme, caminando hacia mí, y colocando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Simplemente asentí. Colocando rápidamente mi mano a las últimas páginas en blanco. Runo capto la indirecta y se llevo a Dan de la habitación dándome una sonrisa compresiva. Lleve mis manos a mi regazo y me concentre en ello hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Viendo alrededor de la habitación, tomo un débil respiro dispuesta a dar rienda a las lágrimas que se acumulaban por salir. Este lugar es como mi segundo hogar. Tiene tantos recuerdos, como los tiene la mansión en Moscú. El amarillo desteñido de las paredes reflejaba la luz del sol dándole un toque brillante. Animándome un poco.

Crucé al estante para libros a través de la litera, pequeños libros desgastados captaron mi atención. Una larga columna de volúmenes estaban apilados descuidadamente. Saque cuatro libros rojos brillantes y cuidadosamente los coloque en orden sobre el piso. Cada uno representaba un año, cruzando mis piernas en frente de ellos, abrí el primero.

Fue el primero que hice cuando salvamos Vestroia por primera vez. El primer año en que todos nosotros nos volvimos amigos. Cada uno se encontraba posando, incluso el distante Shun.

Al principio no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, solo pensaba que él me entendía más que los demás.

Abrí el segundo libro e inmediatamente lo lleve hasta donde estaba mi foto favorita. La tarde de Julio en la cual le confesé mis sentimientos por él y me dedico una enorme sonrisa. No una malévola sonrisa o una pequeña curva en sus labios. Una genuina, impresionante y hermosa sonrisa. Considerándome muy afortunada por haber capturado el momento y eso me causo un dolor en el corazón, de esos dolores que a uno le gusta sentir.

El tercero contenía la saga de New Vestroia, puse ese a un lado. Ese había sido el año en que lo vi por última vez. El año que Shun me dejo. Evite ver ese álbum a toda costa, solo con rozarlo pude ver las señales y todas apuntaban a su partida y no pude evitar sentirme culpable de nuevo.

El cuarto y el quinto cada una reflejaban los cambios que habían tenido lugar desde entonces. Fotografías de los cinco recordados Peleadores eran muy escasas, se volvió incomodo y los tiempos que pasábamos todos juntos eran pocos. Esos años fueron el principio de los espacios vacios.

Volví al último libro, pasando página por página deteniéndome en una foto de Dan y Runo sonriendo satisfechos y posando para mi cámara. Eran tan felices.

Corrección: Son felices.

Junto a ellos en otra foto Julie colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Billy sonriendo abiertamente ante el rubor en las mejillas de él. Otra pareja feliz.

Gire a la ultima pagina y emití unas pequeñas risitas al ver a la Última conquista de Marucho. Una deslumbrante rubia sentada junto a él. Ambos lucían atuendos demasiado sofisticados sentados en uno de los taburetes del café de Runo. El niño millonario era quizás el que reunía todos los requisitos para ser el Don Juan del pueblo. Ambos sonriendo cortésmente.

Inconforme tiré el libro semi-completo y baje las escaleras, saliendo rápidamente del restaurant y casa de los Misaki. Que estaba actualmente cerrado.

La campana sonó al cerrarse la puerta tras de mí. Tranquila empecé a caminar, en el cálido sol matutino. No podía ser muy larga mi caminata, tenía que ser hasta antes que el día explotara en el terrible calor de verano. Hice una costumbre visitar Japón cada verano, aunque esto signifique abrir viejas heridas que aun estaban abiertas.

Finalmente llegue al parque, difícilmente un niño estaba afuera a esa hora. Así que me coloque debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Recostada sobre el árbol recordé que Shun y yo solíamos hacer lo mismo, sin hablar pero disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Supongo que podría decir que el aun me acompaña. Su rostro inexpresivo sigue cazándome en mis sueños, algunas veces tejiendo intrincadas fantasías o rompiendo horribles pesadillas. Los días de viento y las noches oscuras, eran cuando más cerca de él me sentía.

Sonreí un poco al recordando la época en la que Julie me dijo que tenía que empezar a salir con otros.

Ella cogió mi cabello en un elaborado moño y luego procedió a meterme en un vestido aguamarina de vuelos. Julie me llevo a un Restaurant de clase alta donde aparentemente yo tenía una cita con Klaus von Hertzen, el hecho es que ella convenencieramente no lo mencionase sino hasta que estuvimos frente al establecimiento. Estuvo muy bien. Klaus se porto muy amable. Pero no pude abrirle mis sentimientos a él de la misma forma que con Shun.

Tiempo después ella volvió a intentarlo todo con buenas intenciones, pero con ninguno funciono.

"Tres años" Susurre el voz alta. "Tres años y mi amor por el no ah desaparecido"

El viento soplo fuerte revolviendo las hojas alrededor mío.

"¿Es eso cierto Alice?" Una suave voz me llamo.

Mantuve mis pies en el suelo, girando mi cabeza como pude trate de enfocar la dirección de la cual venia la voz la cual venia de todos lados. Yo-Él-Podría ser.

Podría solo ser mi mente jugándome una broma. Anhelo tanto oír su voz de nuevo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar que mi subconsciente meta mano en eso. Shun podría hacer eso, hacerme perder la razón con su persuasiva influencia.

O podía haber sido que simplemente que Shun esté ahí, a mi alcance.

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba. Mire a través del follaje. Emití un grito ahogado cuando mi vista enfoco un par de ojos dorados. Me abracé a mi misma evitando que mi corazón se rompa. No seria la primera vez que me lo imagino.

Mantuve mi vista fija por un momento justo antes de que lagrimas salieran de mis orbes ámbar limpiándolas y volviendo a mirarlo inmediatamente. Examine la figura notando, su maligna sonrisa juguetona y como su corto cabello negro se movía gentilmente con la brisa. El se

agacho en la rama y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

"¿Shun?" Alcancé a preguntar dando un paso hacia delante. Preparándome para empezar a trepar el árbol. Ninguna otra alucinación había llegado tan lejos como esta.

Él estudio mis movimientos antes de bajar y colocarse detrás de mí sin hacer ruido. Rápidamente gire mi cabeza para verlo, solo en caso que desaparezca.

"Soy yo" Me confirmo inmediatamente. Casi me ruborizo con el brillo de la luz del sol. Vestía pantalones negros, su misma camiseta negra solo que cubierta por una larga chaqueta verde. No ah cambiado para nada. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él

"Estas caliente" Solté agregando rápidamente "Estas vistiendo una chaqueta en verano" Esperando que no tomara mi comentario de otra manera. Evadí su vista avergonzada.

Emitió unas tímidas risitas, manteniéndose cerca y mirándome seriamente. "Lo siento" Dijo, colocando su mano en sus mechones negros. "Por huir de mis problemas, abandone aquello que tenia que cuidar por sobre todas las cosas"

"Shun, esta bien" Clamé. Estirando mi mano hacia su rostro, cubriendo su mejilla.

"¿Está bien?" Repitió tomando mi mano y llevándola hacia sus labios. "No lo está, Alice" Murmuro contra mis nudillos.

"No, no, si lo está" Insistí "Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, como me dije que lo haría es cuestión tuya tomar ventaja de eso"

Él pareció considerar eso. "¿Y tu estás de acuerdo con eso?" Me preguntó, con sus ojos quemando los míos.

"¿Quieres oír mi confesión de nuevo?" Bromeé, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él también sonrió con esa sonrisa única de él. Tomando un mechan de mi cabello y colocándolo tras mi oreja.

"Mientras tu estés aquí, yo estaré bien" Respondí. Mis rodillas cayeron justo cuando él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Por una fracción de minuto, me beso indeciso.

Parpadee mientras me llevaba a algún lado, tratando de recuperarme de la impresión. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, nos detuvimos. Shun me envolvía protectoramente en sus brazos mientras yo descansaba mi frente sobre su pecho. Con una euforia en todo mi ser.

Él estaba ahí, la espera había terminado. El vacío en mis álbumes y en mi corazón podrán ser llenados.

"Mientras tu siempre vuelvas a mi" Susurre al viento.

**Fin**

************************************************************************************

**Notas de la Traductora: **

**Ya todo lo dije en el fic anterior, nada mas espero que les guste y dejen comentarios. Que nada les cuesta.**

**En la parte en la que Alice dice "Estas caliente" en inglés dice: "You´re hot" y esa frase se puede utilizar también para decir "Estas sexi" eh ahí el porqué Alice se apresura en especificar el sentido con el que iba su frase.**

**A todos los que tengan exámenes por estas fechas (como yo) mucha suerte. Yo ya tengo examen mañana y empiezo con Ingles. **

**Los quiere **

**Sakura Tachikawa**


End file.
